Queen Arrow
by KassieMarie
Summary: Three months after Team Arrow defeated Deathstroke, the team is back in Starling. Oliver and Felicity are figuring out their relationship while Diggle and Lyla are preparing for their baby. One day, someone from Oliver's past appears and the team won't ever be the same. Featuring LOTS of Olicity moments! (On Hiatus Indefinitely)
1. Chapter 1

Queen Arrow

An Arrow Fanfiction

By: Kassie Marie

* * *

**AN: This is my first fanfic for the Arrow universe, so PLEASE comment below what you think! I PROMISE TONS of Olicity moments! (I ship them so much that it's gonna be natural for me to throw it in there.) Enjoy! :)**

* * *

Chapter 1

It has been three months since Team Arrow and A.R.G.U.S. put Slade back on Lian Yu. Three months since Oliver told her, even if he was lying to get inside Slade's mind, that he loved her. Felicity replayed that moment in her mind as she watched Oliver now. As Felicity watched, she noticed something inside the building.

"Oliver!"

Felicity's voice was full of panic. She watched her monitors as Oliver continued walking.

"OLIVER!"

No luck. She watched in horror as he walked inside, bow drawn and arrow notched, walking into the awaiting trap for The Arrow. Her fingers flew on the keyboard, trying to figure out why he couldn't hear her. That's when she saw an intruder in the system.

"Oh no you don't!"

Felicity worked hard to trace the intruder back to the original IP address.

"Bingo."

She smiled as she hacked into his system and regained control of her system once again.

"Oliver!"

"What is it?"

"It's a trap. Stop!"

BANG!

Oliver ducked behind a pillar as soon as he heard Felicity's warning. Just seconds before the gun went off.

"Felicity," Oliver whispered, "what do you see?"

"I see three men. One above you about 20 feet away. The one that shot at you. Then one to your left, roughly 30 feet and one to the right about 25 feet."

"Got it."

Oliver took a quick breath to slow his heart and turned and shot the gunman above him. Oliver quickly took another arrow from his quiver and notched it as he aimed at the gunman on the right. And the third gunman was taken care of seconds later.

Oliver approached the third taken down gunman and looked at his sleeve. The patch he wore was of a green fish.

"No one was suppose to be here. Felicity, can you find what or who this patch is associated with?"

"On it."

It only took Felicity seconds to find the patch logo. "It's an angler fish. Closely associated to the Angler Fishing Company. It's owner has gone AWOL and hasn't been seen since the business went under…."

"When Felicity. When did it go?"

Felicity swallowed hard. "Three months ago. During Slade's Mirakuru war against you."

"Great."

* * *

"Mr. Queen."

Oliver shook his head, waking himself up.

"Are you alright, sir?" One of the board members asked.

"Yes, just a lot on my mind right now."

"We understand sir. With your sister missing and your mother gone, running the company can be even more stress added on."

"It's fine," Oliver lied as he wiped under his eyes. Everything was not alright. He lost his mother, his house and his sister within a month and he had no idea where Thea was. Or even if she was still alive. The foundry was destroyed, thanks again to Slade and Isabel taking over Queen Consolidated and taking Verdant from Thea just so they could destroy his lair. Now he's taken over Sara's old clocktower until Verdant, and the foundry, can be rebuilt. As for where he's been staying….. Digg did offer his house, but with Lyla expecting, Oliver didn't want to intrude. So, he's been staying in Felicity's guest room whenever he wasn't 'sleeping' at the clocktower. Oliver barely slept knowing Thea could be on her own. And with Roy being AWOL, that worried Oliver even more.

* * *

**AN: Hope you enjoyed! Please comment and leave reviews so Chapter 2 and beyond will be better! A new character will be introduced next chapter, and if you know Green Arrow comics, you'll recognize the character's last name and what the character will become but with my own twist to make it an OC. See you next chapter! **


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: So sorry it took so long to finish! Thank you all for waiting! And to make up for the wait for this chapter, it is very long, I'm introducing a new character to the Arrow Universe, plus a nice moment with Oliver and Felicity, as well as Oliver getting flustered when asked a certain question. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 2

"Here we are ma'am." The cab driver said as he looked into the rear view mirror at his passenger.

"Thank you." She said, handing him a $50 bill. "Keep the change."He only drove her from her hotel to Queen Consolidated, so she was giving the cab driver a generous tip.

The red headed woman looked up at the building, admiring its beauty. As she walked into the lobby, her black patent leather heels clicked on the tile floor. She walked over to the receptionist desk.

"Hello. Welcome to Queen Consolidated. How may I help you?"

"Hi," She smiled, "I'm looking for Oliver Queen."

"Do you have an appointment?"

"No. Is he available, though?"

"Let me check ma'am."

The receptionist phoned up to Oliver's personal assistant, Felicity Smoak.

"Yes, Tina?"

"Ms. Smoak, is Mr. Queen available?"

Felicity looked into Oliver's office. He was alone. She looked back at her computer and pulled up his schedule. "Uhh.. He just finished his meeting with the board and does not have another meeting today, so yes. He is available."

"Thank you Ms. Smoak."

The receptionist hung up and looked at the woman. "He's available. Top floor. His assistant will be there to welcome you."

"Thank you."

* * *

"Felicity?"

She looked up from the phone. "Huh?"

"Who was that?" He asked, leaning on the open door frame.

"The receptionist. Apparently someone is here to see you."

"Do I have appointment right now?" Oliver asked, worried.

"Nope."

Oliver nodded. "Good. Just send them in as soon as they arrive." Oliver turned back into his office but turned back to Felicity. "Oh, can you get Digg to bring some coffee up?"

"Sure thing. Looks like you need it."

Oliver chuckled. "You hit it on the head once again Ms. Smoak."

"That's because I know you Mr. Queen," Felicity smiled, before realizing what her last sentence sounded like. "I mean 'know you' as in 'know your sleep routine and how you act when you don't get sleep'. And I know when you don't get sleep, but not because I check up on you in the middle of the night. I did say that I don't check on you, right?"

Oliver smiled. "Felicity. You're babbling again."

Felicity's cheeks flushed. "Thank you for pointing that out."

Oliver chuckled as he walked back inside his office just as the elevator doors opened and the red headed woman stepped out. She walked towards Felicity. Felicity noted that she was beautiful, young and very well dressed. She was wearing a purple knee-length sleeveless dress with a modest neckline. Obviously this was a woman of business, but that made Felicity worry a bit. The last time a well-dressed woman came up to Oliver, it was Isabel and she secretly worked for Slade and took over Queen Consolidated. Not to mention the little stint that happened in Russia that both Oliver and Felicity swore never to speak of.

"Hello," Felicity smiled. "Are you here to see Mr. Queen?"

The woman shook her head. "Yes, I am."

"What's your name?"

"I'm Juliet Dare. He should know who I am. I was best friends with his sister."

"Oh! Thea?"

Juliet chuckled. "Yeah. She kept my life quite entertaining."

"I would imagine. Knowing Mr. Queen and all. Were they similar at all?"

"No." Juliet laughed. "Thea was the stereotypical rich-girl while Oliver played the playboy part very well. But every once in a while, when she got upset with Oliver, Thea would kick his ass. They did some self-defence classes once, but nothing really stuck with her outside of class. But Thea was always better at it then Ollie was." Juliet smiled to herself, remembering one training class when Thea just dominated Oliver all over the mat.

Felicity stood and went over to Oliver's office doors.

"Oh! I didn't catch your name."

Felicity turned and smiled. "Felicity. Smoak."

Juliet extended her hand. "Nice to meet you Ms. Smoak."

Felicity accepted the handshake. "Same to you Ms. Dare."

"Please, call me Jules. Everyone else does."

"Ok, … Jules."

Felicity opened the door and peaked her head in. "Mr. Queen? Ms. Dare is here to see you."

Oliver looked up from his computer. Juliet walked in from behind Felicity. Immediately a smile grew on Oliver's tired face.

"Juliet Diana Dare."

"Hey Ollie." She waved.

Oliver stood up and hugged Juliet.

"It's been too long."

"7 years, yeah. Last time we saw each other was at Thea's 12th birthday party. Then I went off to Europe for a month and you decided to disappear for 5 years."

She noticed Oliver's reaction to the Queen's Gambit and that horrible night that left him stranded on Lian Yu to fight Fyers, Pirates, Dr. Ivo, and Slade before landing up in Hong Kong, courtesy of Amanda Waller.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't…"

"No," Oliver shook his head, "it's fine. It's just a lot happened those five years."

"Same here."

Oliver looked at Juliet puzzled. "Why's that Jules?"

"After your ship went missing, I went over you your house to check up on Thea almost every day. She asked questions that even I couldn't answer. And every day she got quieter and quieter. When she turned 15, everything changed. She was very deep in her depression and turned to drugs and alcohol. Tried to self medicate herself at one point. I tried being a good friend to her, but she kept pushing me away. Finally I graduated from high school and said my goodbyes. Last time I spoke to Thea was at my 18th birthday/ graduation party."

"And you've been… where?"

"In Central City. I've been going to college there. I'm a business major. Planning on taking over dad's company when he retires."

"How is Mr. Dare? I haven't seen him at any party's for CEO's lately."

Juliet paused before answering. "He's been with me in Central. Seeing how I was in my last semester, he just wanted to make sure I finished. And I did. Top honors."

Oliver nodds. His own dad did that at every school he went to for the first two years before Oliver quit school altogether. Now he really wished he listened to his father and finished college.

"So, what brings you to Queen Consolidated?"

"Uhh… Just to catch up. I've heard about everything that's been going on here from the news. How's Thea doing? With Moira now gone, and you only being her only family left, I just wanted to know how she was."

"Haven't you tried calling her."

Juliet looked at her fingernails. "We haven't spoken since I left for college." She looked up at Oliver, who had a puzzled look. "We got into a big fight at my party and she said a few things to me that makes me think she hates my guts even to this day. I did try after I arrived in Central, but I didn't get an answer. So I called Moira and she told me Thea got a new number. I took that as Thea never wanted anything to do with me ever again."

"I'm sorry. Thea always thought of you as her older sister."

"And she was always my little sister. Being an only child was rough, but Thea never made me feel like that. With her, I always felt like I was her sister. And you were a great brother figure for me."

"No I wasn't. I was a terrible role model!"

Both laughed. "You said it! Not me."

That moment, Felicity opened the door.

"Mr. Queen?"

"Yes Felicity?" Oliver answered, still laughing.

"Mr. Steele is on line one. He says it's urgent."

Oliver cleared his throat. "Thank you." He looks back at Juliet, "Will you excuse me?"

Juliet nodded and stood up. "Sure. See ya Ollie."

* * *

Oliver walked out the side of Queen Consolidated. He never liked going through the front for some reason since taking back QC. As he made his way to the street to wait for Diggle, he felt someone tap his shoulder.

"Hey Ollie!"

Oliver turned around, ready either knock someone out or talk Laurel out of whatever she came for. But when he noticed it was Juliet, he relaxed. "Oh, Jules. Hey."

"Long day?"

Oliver shrugged. "I guess you could say that. So, what's up?"

Juliet looked around before asking, "Are you and Felicity dating?"

Oliver chuckled nervously. "No. Wh.. Wh.. What would make you think that?"

Juliet rolled her eyes. "Well, for starters, you got flustered as soon as I asked that. And secondly, I saw how you looked at her when she let you know I was there. And when I left! So don't go blaming that look on laughing, because I've seen that look before on you. You had it when you first started dating Laurel. I may have been 15 at the time, but I noticed things that even Thea or your mother noticed. And now, I see that exact same look when you just LOOK at Felicity. So, Oliver, ARE you guys dating?"

"No. No we are not." Oliver looked seriously into Juliet's eyes. "Did Felicity ask you to ask me this? Did Laurel?"

"No. I haven't even seen Laurel yet. I've only been in town since early this morning. And I've only just introduced myself to Felicity."

"But you told her you knew me, right?"

"Yeah. And?"

Oliver shakes his head. "Nevermind."

"Ollie. I can tell you care for this girl. Way more than you ever did for Laurel. So do yourself, and that girl, a favor and ASK HER OUT ALREADY!"

"It's complicated, Jules."

"Since when have women been 'complicated' with you. You were the model playboy rich kid not to long ago. Going after every woman you saw practically."

"It wasn't just me though."

"It was you and Tommy, yes. You both even got completely wasted one time and started hitting on me."

"I don't.."

"You were wasted that night. I highly doubt you would remember it. I was 13, Thea was 10 and you just turned 21. I slept over that night. I got up about 3 to get a glass of water, that's when I found you and Tommy completely wasted in the kitchen. You noticed I was there and both of you started hitting on me. Tommy even tried to flirt with me." Juliet chuckled, remembering Tommy. "Little did he know, I really wanted to flirt back. But I knew you guys were out of it, so I played it off. I left you guys in the kitchen and went back to Thea's room. Next morning, you both were crashed in the living room. Tommy on the floor next to the couch and you sprawled on the Roman chair. My dad picked me up while you both were still out time I saw you guys, it was like it never happened."

"Wow. You've got a really good memory. That was almost 10 years ago."

"It's a gift…. and a curse at times." She shrugged. "So?"

"So what?"

"You gonna ask her?"

"Why?"

Juliet points behind him. "'Cus she's right there."

Juliet pushed Oliver, sending him toppling over and landing on his stomach right at Felicity's feet. He gets up and sends a glare Juliet's way. All she does is smile and walk off.

"Hey, Oliver. You ok?"

"Hmm? Yeah."

* * *

Juliet watches Oliver and Felicity from down the street. She was happy to see Oliver happy, even if he can't admit his feelings for Felicity to himself, or others, completely, yet. Her phone rings as Diggle drives up in front of Oliver and Felicity. She answers hesitantly.

"Hello?"

"Juliet," the voice on the other end scared her, "Where are you?"

"In Starling, like I promised."

"And your 'fiance'?"

"I'm seeing him tonight."

Every question she answers fill her with more and more fear.

"Will you ever tell me why you're making me do this?"

"In time, Juliet. In time."

"At least tell me how my father is. Let me talk to him, please."

She hears the phone on the other end rustle and move a bit before her father's voice enters her ears.

"Juliet…"

"Daddy! Are you ok?"

"I'm fine for now sweetie. You don't have to do this, you know that."

"No! I have to."

"No, baby girl, you don't."

"He'll kill you otherwise! I can't lose you too! Mom died three years ago, I can't go through that again!"

"You'll be able to…"

"So you see, Juliet, your father's not scared to die. Will you let him?"

The phone goes silent. Juliet is left standing in an alleyway, her head in her hands and her body shaking from holding back tears. Finally she just let them fall.

* * *

**AN: Thank you all for all the support! Please send me reviews so I can make every chapter even better than the last one! See you all in Chapter 3!**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Sorry this chapter is short and it took longer to get out. Had writer's block for a bit. But I think I've figured out what I want to happen. So enjoy and I'll get the next chapter up quicker this time. Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 3

"Ok Felicity, Who am I up against?."

Since the surprise attack last night, Felicity has looked into the men Oliver knocked out.

"They work for a man called The Angler, a small-time smuggler of small jewels and gold. He owned the Angler Fishing Company as his cover, but that went under three months ago and he hasn't been seen since."

"Why? What happened?"

Oliver leaned over Felicity as he looked at the computer screen. His scent so close to her made Felicity feel intoxicated. But in that weirdly good way. She shook her head to get her bearings back.

"Umm.. He got bought out by someone. And the new owner closed the doors the day after the deal went down. One day before Slade's attack."

"Interesting timing. Who was the new buyer?"

Felicity's fingers flew on the keyboard. Oliver watched in amazement. This was only one thing out of many about her that he loved.

"A man named…. Simon Lacroix."

Oliver froze.

"Ollie.. what is it? Do you know him?"

Oliver walked away from Felicity and started to pace.

"Oliver."

He stopped.

"He was one of my dad's interns. No, he was my dad's protege. Every chance he got, my dad compared me to Simon. He always said, "Why can't you be like Simon?" He wanted what I wasn't at the time."

"So, what happened to him?"

"He had a family emergency a few weeks before the Queen Gambit left port. Haven't heard from him since."

"So why is he now showing up? And buying a fishing company just to close it?"

"I don't know. But I'm going to find out."

Oliver grabbed his hood.

"Do you want me to call Digg?!"

"No."

* * *

"Jules?"

She looked up. "Hey."

Her fiance sat down next to her. "You ok?"

"Yeah. It's just…"

Her fiance takes her hand into his. "Hey. No matter what, you know I'll always be here."

She looked into his eyes. "Yeah. I know."

"Jules, we are going to save your father. I promise, we will."

She nods. She leans into his chest as his arms wrap around her.

"I love you Jules."

"I love you too, Simon."

* * *

Oliver reaches the Angler Fishery Company's old building on the pier.

"I just deactivated the security system and cameras. You're good for about 10 mins before it resets."

"Is it clear?"

Felicity checks her monitors then double checks. Don't want last night to happen again. "Yep. You're good."

Oliver opens the door. The inside is picked clean. Oliver looks around before finding The Angler's office. He picks the lock and heads inside. "Bingo. Felicity, can you hack into this computer?"

"Depends."

"On what."

"Is it on?"

"No." Oliver goes to turn it on when he sees the console is destroyed. "Can you hack a destroyed computer?"

Felicity sighs. "How bad?"

"Bad. Pretty bad."

"Can you bring it back to the clock tower?"

* * *

"So?"

"Oliver, it's gonna take a while for the computer to boot up. Hooking it back up after it being smashed to the point of it being impossible to put back together. Lucky for you, I know how to rebuild computers even better than the person who smashed this was at smashing."

Oliver chuckled. He took off the hood and walked over to the makeshift salmon ladder he made. Might as well do something that's productive.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Thank you guys so much for waiting! Just started college, so haven't had time to write a lot. But this chapter is pretty quick and I do have one more done. Chapter 5 will go up tomorrow, so for now enjoy the set up for chapter 5!**

Chapter 4

"Bam! People really should completely destroy their hard drive, otherwise hackers like myself can get in easily."

"So, what's on it?" Oliver leaned over Felicity's shoulder.

Felicity's fingers ran quickly over the keys. "Hmmm... This looks promising."

She clicked on the file that said "Angler".

"Wow. This guy had no idea how to run a business. Let alone a smuggling one. Everything makes no sense. The information isn't even coded. It's all out in the open."

Oliver and Felicity read everything in the folder before finding out how they closed their doors.

"Simon bought them out. But why?" Felicity looked up at Oliver.

"I have no clue Felicity." This made Oliver worry. Why would Simon come out of hiding now and buy out a fake fishing company? Just then Oliver's phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Ollie?"

"Jules? How'd you get my number?"

"I just saw Laurel. She gave it to me."

Oliver rolled his eyes. Of course. "What can I do for you?"

"Uhh… I hear that you know how to contact The Arrow. I hate to bother you, but I need his help. You think you could help me set up a place to meet him?"

"Sure."

Juliet stood atop of a building. Oliver told her the Arrow met people up on this building a lot. So it sounded good to her, but she was freezing cold. The wind was really blowing tonight. She heard a thud behind her.

"Oliver said you needed me."

She turned around. "Yes. My father is being held hostage."

"Your father? Wouldn't this be better for the police to handle?"

"No. The man who has him said no police."

"Has there been a ransom?"

"No. All he want's me to do is to….." Juliet faded. She couldn't say it out loud.

"Do what?" The Arrow approached her. "Juliet, you have to tell me. What does he want you to do?"

"He…. He wants me to kill my fiance. After we get married. At first I wasn't thinking. I didn't know him. But now that I do, I've actually fallen in love with him and I can't..."

"Does your fiance know of this?"

She nods. "I told him a while ago. He said we would figure it out, but the wedding is coming up next month. And the man who has my father will be there to make sure everything goes as planned. And once he's dead, he'll let my dad go."

"So, where do I come in?"

"I need you to help me find and kill the man who has my father. I can't do it on my own. But with Starling City's infamous masked vigilante on my side, I'll be able to."

"I don't kill. Not anymore."

"Really. You don't kill anymore. Great." Juliet thinks for a moment. "Well, maybe you can help me put him away? Capture him and leave him for the police."

"You strike a hard case here, but I'll see what my team and I can do. I'll be in touch."

"Thank you."

"Simon! I'm home!"

Simon speaks from the kitchen. "In here babe!"

As Juliet walks in, the sweet aroma of food fills her nostrils. "Mmmm. What ya making?"

"Your favorite. Homemade sweet and sour chicken with white rice, egg rolls, chicken corn soup and hot tea. I'd figured you would want a good homemade meal after the long day you've had."

Juliet smiled. She did love his cooking, especially his oriental menu.

"It'll be ready in a few minutes."

"Thank you babe." Juliet walked over and kissed her fiance. She hoped The Arrow would be able to help them. She didn't know what she would do without Simon in her life. And if the man knew about this, he would kill both Simon and Juliet. They had to be careful until she heard back from The Arrow.

"What did Juliet want?" Felicity asked as soon as she heard Oliver's footsteps walk in.

"She want's help finding the man who is holding her father hostage. No wonder I haven't seen him at CEO dinners."

"She give us anything to track him?"

"She said he calls her like clock work every day. She made a copy of her phone and gave it to me. It'll only ring when it's that specific number."

"What time did she say he called?"

"5 every day."

"Looks like I'll have to leave the office early tomorrow." Felicity looked up at Oliver. "Is that ok, Mr. Queen?"

Oliver smiled. She always had a way to make him smile.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: You guys are amazing! You don't even know how much it means to me to get tons of notifications saying someone new has either favorited this story or liked it! Because of the amazing love I've gotten, I will try and get the next few chapters up as fast as I can! I don't have much more of the story to tell. I guess you can say that this is the climax of my story. It is a very short chapter, but a lot happens in such a short amount of words. Hope you guys enjoy! And if you have theories, either about my story or of Season 3 of Arrow, I would love to hear them! Just send me a quick PM and I'll answer any questions you've got! Enjoy!**

Chapter 5

"You sure it's here?" Juliet asked.

"Positive. My team traced that call here."

Felicity chimed in on the com. "Second warehouse on your left. And be careful. You've got two civs with you."

"So which one is it?"

"Second warehouse. Over there."

Juliet followed the green gloved fingers direction. "So what's the plan to get in?"

"You stay here and I'll go in, asses the situation, take care out the kidnapper and bring your father out."

"Got it… Wait…."

The Arrow had already left by the time Juliet realized what he asked of her.

"I can't stay here!"

The Arrow slowly opened the door to the warehouse, careful not to trip any alarms. He walked in, bow drawn. In the middle of the empty warehouse was Juliet's father, tied up and gagged. Arrow ran over to him, bow at the ready. Once with him, Arrow took the gag off of him.

"Mr. Dare. Your daughter sent me."

"Juliet? Is she ok?"

"Yes sir. Your daughter is fine. But we have to get you out. Now."

Just as he stood up, a gunshot went off. Both The Arrow and Mr. Dare froze.

"Now, now Everet. You know better." A man appeared on the scaffolding over them. "As for you," the man said, pointing his gun at Arrow, "You put quite a few of my men in the hospital." The man jumps down, landing right in front of Arrow and Everet. "And that simply won't do. I need to teach you a lesson of messing with me."

"And who are you?" The Arrow asked.

"I am the great Angler!"

"Oh. That guy."

The Angler points the gun at Arrow. "Don't get funny with me! I can blow your head clean off!"

Arrow looks at Everet. "Excuse me a moment Mr. Dare." And with that, Arrow punched Angler in the face. The two fought for a few minutes. Finally Arrow was able to overpower Angler and broke his arm. He left the Angler in pain as he walked back over to Everet Dare. "Your daughter's waiting for you."

Everet smiled. "Thank you."

As they turned to leave, they both heard one more gunshot. Arrow turned and let loose and arrow at the Angler, incapacitating his other arm.

"You alright Mr. Dare?"

He looked at where Everet use to be standing. He was now face down on the ground with ha bullet wound directly to his heart.

"No….. NO!" Juliet's scream echoed in the warehouse. She had just opened the door after Arrow shot Angler in the arm. She ran over to her father.

"No… Dad….. no….." She put her hands on her father's face. "No…. daddy, come back…. Daddy please…." Juliet buried her face in her father's chest.

Arrow kneeled next to her and tried to put his hand on her back to comfort her. Once she felt it, she turned and slapped him. "Don't touch me! You let this happen! You promised he would be safe! I… I TRUSTED YOU!"

Arrow stood up. "I didn't expect this to happen."

"I don't care. Just go."

Arrow disappeared before the police arrived.

"What!?"

"I let Jules' father die right in front of me. And that slap… I forgot she had some training back in the day."

"So now she hates the Arrow and blames her father's death on you."

"Basically. As long as she doesn't hate Oliver Queen for helping her meet Arrow, I think I can get over one more person hating Arrow. I just wish I could of saved him."

Felicity put a hand on his arm. "You did the best you could."

Oliver looked at Felicity. "Yeah. And that wasn't good enough."

Juliet's phone rang. It was Oliver again. She didn't feel like talking. Why couldn't he understand that? She hit ignore once more.

"Jules?"

She turned around and saw Simon.

"Hey. I came as fast as I could. I'm so sorry. I thought he would of helped us. But I guess now…"

"Simon, I don't want to talk about this."

"Alright." He took Juliet's hand into his.

Juliet looked up at the sky. "I'm going to get my revenge on The Arrow. He's going to pay for letting this happen."

"Juliet..."

"Simon, don't try to change my mind. It's already made up. I'm going to unmask him and then I'll look into his eyes as I kill The Arrow."


	6. Update: So Sorry!

**A/N: So, so, sooooooooo sorry there has not been an update oh this story in months! I've fallen behind in _Arrow_, so I have not been able to continue this story. I will finish it! I promise, but I'm officially putting it on hiatus until late June at the earliest so I can get caught up with the show. Plus I'm stuck on chapter 6. So, this message will be up until I post the REAL chapter 6! Sorry guys. I'll be back with this soon, I promise! **


End file.
